


Harrys Motorbike

by Tilly_Madison



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Louis is 16, M/M, harry is about 20, harry is on a motor bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is waiting for Harry to pic him up for one of their regular dates. Even if his mum hates him and his dad wants him to like cars and girls. He has a thing for boys and bikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harrys Motorbike

Louis knew he shouldn’t be waiting by his window, peeking out through the curtains and hoping that his parents wouldn’t hear the low rumble of Harrys bike as it came up the street. Slumping down onto the bed again he stared at the posters his dad had tacked to the walls. Girls in bikinis and cars, trying to force his son to enjoy the things he did. Never listening as Louis spoke about how excited he was about how he got a role in the school show or how he had managed to write another chapter for his growing book.

Licking his lips and shuffling his way off his bed, walking over to his mirror and staring at his outfit. Harrys purple jumper sleeves rolled up so his hands could show, the black jeans faded and soft and his feet bare and sinking into the softness of the carpet. Smiling his flicked his head to the side, forcing his fringe out of his eyes and smiled widely. Knowing that Harry would love the fact he was wearing his jumper. Scratching at his chin and turning slowly, hoping that he hadn’t sat on anything that could stain the jeans and jumped slightly when his mum walked into his room; a scowl etched deeply into her tired features. 

“Louis going somewhere?” she said, her voice heavy and irritated. Showing the joys of being a new mother to a set of twins. Louis looked at her throughout the mirror, not letting his eyes drop and keeping himself from freaking out and telling his mum that he was going out with Harry. She hadn’t like Harry the second he had pulled up outside school on his bike and winked at him as he walked past. 

Turning slowly and facing his mum, twisting his fingers in the jumper, Louis shook his head. “Yes, waiting for Zayn to turn up so we can head to Liams.” Louis was able to get out, pretty convincingly knowing that it wasn’t really lie. But he could already see his mums eyes narrowing in on his jumper and the slight oil stains that marked the bottom hem and the cuffs of the sleeves if they had been unrolled. Just as she opened her mouth to say something a scream of Louis’ little sister had her turning and leaving the room without saying a word. 

Sighing deeply and moving back to his bed, he kneeled on the unmade bed and peeked out through the curtains again. Seeing next doors dog, running round and barking, and his sisters running round, their dresses smudged with mud and grass. 

Folding his arms on the window sill and resting his head on top, he let a soft smile form across his lips watching them. 

Letting out a loud sigh and wondering why he had got ready so early, knowing almost very single time that Harry would be late. Never in the whole eight months of them being together had Harry been on time to get him. Always bundling him up in his arms and pressing a kiss to some place on his face, whispering apologies in his ear and then dragging him off on one of his interesting dates. Rolling his eyes at the fact the last one was just to drive him five minutes away to sit in the park in the cool weather, watching clouds as they slowly moved over their field of vision or the one before when he had dragged him into a little family owned restaurant where he had to eat using his fingers. 

Closing his eyes and smiling to himself, he let the screams of children, the barking of a dog and the low rumble of cars passing the house. Waiting for the rumble of a motorbike engine, the noise that would show Harry was here. 

His eyes flicked up the street, hearing the echoing rumble of the engine and the excited squeals of his sisters. He kept his place at the window, watching Harry slowly pull up at his door. Watched as he cut the power, stayed straddling the bike and pulled the helmet off his head, shaking his hair out. Not that it looked much different. Smiling softly as Harry greeted his sisters, smiling down at them and letting them paw at his leg as they asked questions. Harrys eyes flicked up to meet Louis, making Louis blush brightly and his smile widen. 

Jumping from his place on his bed and pulling on his shoes, Louis bolted for the stairs. Making it half way down before he saw his mum standing at the bottom. A baby held in her arms and a frown etched into her face. Louis tugged at his jumper sleeves as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Harry through the glass window in front door. “Louis.” she whispered, not wanting to wake the baby in her arms, “You are only sixteen, you can’t go around town on that boys motorcycle.” her voice rising in volume as each word fell from her lips, “Not only that but isn’t he twenty soon?” 

Louis sucked his lip into his mouth, knowing that as true as that was he was going out with Harry. “You can’t tell me who to date mum.” he whispered softly, keeping his eyes trained on the carpet. Looking up through his eyelashes, he watched his mums shoulders slouch and her eyes close; then move away. 

Moving to pull the door open, he sees Harry chuckling with his phone out snapping pictures of his sisters, each of them wanting to try on his and Harrys helmets. Harry smiles at him and gestures for the girls to give Louis his, they run right at him. The helmet hitting him right in the stomach, causing Harry to laugh right at him. Head tipped back and straddling the bike still, making Louis throat go tight and dry. 

Pushing his hair back off his face he moved towards Harry, while slipping the helmet over his head and tightening the strap. Shaking his head side to side before ruffling his sisters blonde hair, then climbing on the bike behind Harry. His arms wrap tightly round Harrys chest, making sure that there is no way he will let go and he turns to face his house; where is mum is standing no longer holding a baby but smiling softly. Obviously seeing how Harry was with his sisters. 

The bike roared to life underneath him, the girls squealing and running for the house. While Harry laughed, Louis feeling it against his chest and through his helmet that was pressed to Harrys back. The before he could even think they were off, the wind slowly picking up speed around them and Louis had never been so glad for putting on a jumper before. He could smell the fumes coming out of the bike, as well as the faint smell of Harrys aftershave and oil. That just seemed to linger on his skin, even if he hadn’t been near it in days. 

He found himself realising that right then, he had fallen in love with a boy who drove motorcycles and treated his sisters as his own. He couldn’t be happier.


End file.
